


Safety hazard/Pushing limits

by peonyboar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Cockwarming, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fingers in Mouth, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, caustic not entirely murderous???, death is trivalized, no violence in this fic tho, octane is a lil shit, respawn mechanic, wholesome????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyboar/pseuds/peonyboar
Summary: "You're not very good at this," Caustic said and rubbed his eyes. "Sitting still that is." When he looked down again Octane was stealing a glance at him. So very innocently keeping his chin to his chest. Pushing the boundaries far beyond what counted as 'resting' there. And he could hide his hardon too. The little deviant.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 41





	Safety hazard/Pushing limits

Octane sat in Caustic's lap with his face cushioned on the doctor's chest. The thin knitted sweater he wore made it a perfectly good pillow.

Caustic's beard tickled his head as he scribbled something in a journal on the desk behind his back.

"D'you ever do this on your other job?" Octane asked suddenly. Octavio had Caustic's length fit snugly inside him where he sat. So it was an honest to god question.

"What you're insinuating is preposterous," Caustic said flatly. Perhaps hoping to shut down the conversation at that. Octane straightened which forced the doctor to stop writing. His pen suspended above the paper. Waiting to see if Octane would settle.

"Like- some guapa lab girl or something?" Anticipation was spread across Octane's face.

"No." Caustic sighed and gently pushed his head to the side, so that he could continue. Octane's head disappearing from view. A weight on his chest as he relaxed somewhat.

"If you are going to loiter around my lab I'd rather have you grounded somewhere instead of causing a hazard."

"Ajaja- ooh good one, señor Caustic."

Caustic allowed himself a smile when he felt Octane tense with laughter. It was a little funny.

"Did you do this at Silva pharmaceuticals?" The question had Octane bounce back up, cackling. Caustic bit his teeth together, subtly beneath closed lips. The sudden movement had sent an not entirely unwanted jolt through him.

"Ooh nonono- nooow wouldn't that have been a way to get kicked out of the family legacy-"

Caustic couldn't help but chuckle. "Indeed."

Octane idly kicked his legs from side to side. Just small movements now that his prosthetics were off. But it was enough for Caustic to start... consider things. When he spoke again his voice was husky. Now if that didn't tic Octane off the lack of discipline soon would.

"I admit.. I did fuck a good deal at my last... conventional job. But that was a long time ago." Octane's entire face was lighting up as he spoke. Ending in a wide grin.

"Ahh! I KNEW it!" He barked, poking a finger unnecessarily hard into his human pillow.

The doctor put his pen down, seeing as writing was getting increasingly unlikely.

"Ah, lo siento." Octane leaned back down. But he wasn't exactly resting on him, his body weighing absolutely nothing. As if he was only pretending to lay there. In fact that was probably exactly what he was doing. Caustic put a large palm on the small of his back.

Octane reciprocated immediatly and rolled his hips. Earning a sigh into his hair.

He would've smothered him into his chest. But it felt undeniably good when he ushered another quiet grunt with the movement of his hips. A break was in order. It would be another late night.

"You're not very good at this," Caustic said and rubbed his eyes. "Sitting still that is." When he looked down again Octane was stealing a glance at him. So very innocently keeping his chin to his chest. Pushing the boundaries far beyond what counted as 'resting' there. And he could hide his hardon too. The little deviant.

"And you're making it waay easy to break the rules-"

"I'll ride you until you put another load in me, me entiendes?" Octane had taken the lack of punishment as a 'go ahead'. A fair assumption. Even if Caustic was no longer deliberating on whether or not he should give in. The sudden boldness both humored him and made him want to bend Octavio backwards onto the desk, hold him there and fuck him into submission.

He squeazed his hand about his hip. Trying. Not yet decided. The junkie stroked him over his chest, resting them on his shoulders. Leveraging himself up an inch. It seemed Octane had made the decision for him. He didn't find himself wanting to abrupt the lovely sight about to play before him.

Instead he put his hands on Octane's hips and helped him raise a little higher. Effectively sliding him up his cock.

"I'll have to lock you outside at this rate," he growled. Octavio basking in the full attention he was given. All smiles as he looked down at him.

"Noo don't worry about it-" he giggled. Caustic held him there, not letting him sink down just yet.

"Or in the test chamber."

Octane laughed again.

"Ayayay, maybe if you give me some toys. Or I'll definitely break out-" the air left him when Caustic promptly sat him down on his dick. He filled him nicely, Octavio comfortably accustomed to his size. He squeazed the base of his cock and mouthed a surprised groan.

"I have a few in mind.." Caustic rumbled. The way he almost grimaced in pain stirred something in the scientist. His mind wandering to the things he'd done to Octane before. This was nothing but playtime and still. When he saw just a fraction of the reactions he knew he could wring out of the brat it was enough for him to salivate.

(He had to admit to being conditioned to his cues.)

He was brought back to now when he felt Octavio try and fight the bruising grip on his hips for another go.

"Let me ride-" Octane panted. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard-"

Caustic eyed him where he, with varying success, tried to grind against him.

"It's gonna make a BIG mess-!"

Caustic bared his teeth. "Is that so?" He said humored. "Have I been going too easy on you, Silva?"

"Huuh?"

"You know perfectly well what I feel about messes." He gripped his ass so hard it'd most definitely leave a nice reddened imprint. When he dug his fingers in his flesh he pushed Octane forward. The latter scrambled to not fall into him. Bracing himself by clinging onto his shoulders. His face next to his. It was nice to hear his breathing so close. How it hitched and broke up when he thrust inside him.

Octane predictably gave himself up to be fucked. Caustic had a symbolic hand lay in the nape of his arched back. But he wasn't trying to get back up. Silva turned on a dime. Caustic had no doubt the junkie had meant every word in wanting to pleasure him. To be in control. But he just as easily fell into the role of.. fucktoy.

Octane hid his face between Caustic's neck and his own arm. He was getting a little too comfortable there.

Caustic sat him down and grabbed him by the hair. Pulling him back into a seated position. The hold was far from his scalp, he wanted him to gasp in pain. And he did.

"Aah- papi- careful-"

Caustic leaned forward. Octane's exposed breast looked too good to let up. He squealed when Caustic kissed him there. Hungrily moving on to suck at his nipple. He played with the piercing that sat there. Biting and pulling at it.

Octane's hand ended up entangled in his hair. The other lingered on the side of his neck.

He allowed for him the freedom to push himself up slightly. Such delightful noises he made. When he bit a little too hard.

Caustic leaned back just a bit, looking positively wild now that his hair had been dishealeved. He caught Octane's eyes just a moment before he stood up.

"Op-" Octane held onto him. He didn't really have to with Caustic's iron grip on him. Octane leaned off the side to catch a glimpse of his would be destination.

"All right! Slam me right here, baby!"

The scientist took the time to clear the table with a swift swipe of his hand. Then Octane was crushed against it. His expression was full of anticipation even as the air was forced out his chest on impact. Caustic wasted no time wiping that off his face.

Octane came quickly after the change in position. But he wasn't going anywhere and soon he was screaming from overstimulation.

He dug his nails into Caustic's arms while he pressed his thigh down onto the desk.

"You want me to flip you around- and fuck your throat instead, Silva..?" He growled. It was an empty threat. Caustic had no intention of cleaning up the result of that right now. But Octane didn't need to know that. And he delivered it with as much intent as he needed, knowing he could be more than convincing.

"N-no-!" Silva cried. Him begging was almost too much. Almost.

"Then keep your legs spread and let me finish."

Octane whimpered, that faint look of fear served well to get him off. "S-si- ah! Lo siento-" His voice broke up each time he buried himself in him. He did well to yield. Caustic wouldn't have it any other way. As a reward he wouldn't keep him roasting much longer.

He slowed, and Octane eyed him with his brows arched. At his mercy. Squinting at his every move.

"Are you gonna cum..?" Octane asked carefully. But he had his voice stuck in his chest, getting pinned down and thoroughly impaled.

"Would you like that?" Caustic hissed through grit teeth. Octane was onboard with the back and forth immediately.

"Por favor- I wanna get creampied-" Caustic put his hand over his mouth. Perhaps it was better like this.

Octane licked at him. And was promptly punished with two digits shoved in his mouth. He choked and gripped Caustic's wrist.

He'd always force his hand. Upping the stakes. Wanting to see how far he could push Caustic before things got bloody. Luckily said man was close enough or this could have devolved into something, in Octane's words, messy.

With Octavio tensing around his cock, trying not to retch. He came inside him. Slipping his fingers out of his mouth to cup his face, a failsafe to keep from going too far. Emphasis on not wanting to clean THAT much. Octane pressed into his hand while Caustic took his time.

"That feels so good- tan caliente.." Octane purred. His hips moved by themselves, wanting every bit of him before he pulled out.

Caustic wiped his hand in his curls.

"Hey! Comeon-"

"You make me work overtime-" the doctor said with played accusation.

"Like you'd go to bed reasonably for your age anyway- mierda-" Octane flinched at Caustic's raised hand. But the latter didn't follow through. The reaction was enough, besides- he actually had to work. Octavio was right when he complained about his research being never-ending, but some things had to be done before the morning.

Caustic made himself decent. While Octane raised to his elbows. Still spread on the desk.

"I'm going to work late, you can stay if you want."

"Yeah-! I'll stay right here on your desk-"

"If I make coffee do you want a cup?" Caustic cut him off. Octane sat up.

"Ye sure... Sugar tho!"

Caustic threw a clean towel his way when he returned from his coffeemaker.

"Get off my desk. No- not my chair."

Octane rolled his eyes. "Amigo- here I am naked and afraid." He threw his hands out, gesturing mostly towards his legs.

"Oh I know! Cáustico's gonna loove me trailing cum from here to the bed," he began sarcastically. "It's the bed I'm allowed on, right?"

"Do you want your prosthetics?" Caustic asked, the junkie's concern duly noted and he scanned the room. Not knowing where they'd ended up exactly. Octane had plopped them off some hours ago.

Octane chuckled suddenly. Still wiping his inner thighs, but not really paying attention as to how good a job he did.

"I'm sore- everywhere- You can carry me over- right? With your tree trunk arms?"

"I suppose.. I didn't know if you'd appreciate that kind of assistance."

Octane laughed. "Since when did you care about any of that?"

Caustic grumbled, picking him up with ease. "I don't."

"Oof- there he is- you almost scared me, compadre." Octane was left on the bed. It was quite narrow. Only for one person to catch some hours of sleep. Still thanks to Octane there were a couple of extra pillows at least.

He'd been quite loud about how much it 'sucked' when he first sat on it.

Caustic went back to check on the aforementioned coffee. Meanwhile Octane made a little nest for himself. The bed was also where he'd thrown his stuff when he got here. Except his legs they were... He looked around. Somewhere.

He readied a handheld device he'd brought. A holoscreen popped into view.

He looked up once Caustic put a cup down on the side table.

"Disgustingly sweet. Hope it suits your tastes."

"Gracias."

Caustic lingered for a moment.

"Headphones. Duh, I didn't forget-"

"Thank you." It sounded weirdly genuine, and with that courtesy Caustic walked for his desk.

It took some time getting it all back in order.

The noise of buttons and muffled little outbursts were.. not entirely grating. And once he sat down with his notes, the desk restored to what it had been, he barely noticed Octane at all. Rather finding himself lose his thought when they sporadically stopped.

His mind wandered to his college days. When he had been forced to concentrate during similar circumstances.

When he went to refill his cup for what he reckoned would be the last time tonight. He stepped back from the small pentry and saw the light from the holoscreen was buzzing and distorting. It was laid against the puffed up cover, trying its best to display some game. The handheld was still in Octane's hands. But his arms were relaxed.

What a rare sight. For someone promising to 'sleep when he was dead' anytime someone said goodnight, Octavio sure was knocked out. He scoffed to himself and took his seat again.

Good, perhaps he could recover some lost braincells.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with their back and forth. This became like a whole lot more wholesome than I thought ;-; Neither of them knows how to sleep. If Octane is out you let him rest.


End file.
